Cuarto caso: consumar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred es un sujeto de veintidós llamado tranquilamente en su casa haciendo llamadas terroríficas en Halloween, cuando en eso, su delicioso vecino Arthur, de apenas doce años viene a su casa a pedir dulces vestido de manera atrevida ¿qué hará Alfred ante esto? USxShota!UK, Lemon medio fuerte, Halloween.


Espero que les guste, aquí viene, es grosero y pervertido, así que si no quieres no leas :3

**Pareja:** AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Pedofilia, LEMON, shota, menciones.

El americano miraba el teléfono como si fuera un condón roto después del sexo con una bella chica -cosa más improbable que la mierda porque Jones es gay por donde se le mire- treinta y uno de octubre y él juega a llamar a personas extrañas y asustarles, pero es él el que terminaba llorando con su oso teddy-Arthur cuando un sujeto le devolvía la broma, miedo, tembló cuando un feo sujeto que seguramente aún vivía con su madre le asustó, además del feo grito que pegó. Le arrojó su masculino peluche Teddy al teléfono, luego volvió a él para volver a llamar, Jones era masoquista, le gustaba asustarse.

De cierta manera era patético, era un sujeto de veintidós años, todo un macho semental con ciertos deslices pedófilos, apretarse el bóxer azul debajo de sus sábanas y suspirar y gemir al tocarse... al pensar en cierto descarriado chico, le daba miedo esa mierda, frunció el ceño cuando sintió el timbre. Quizás era Jebús que lo venía a condenar por pensar de esa manera tan morbosa... ¡que viniera dios sí que daría miedo!

¡Por dios Alfred, muestra valor!

Abrió la puerta como todo un ninja encontrándose con algo aterrador, pero no en el sentido de terrorífico exactamente, era increíblemente ¿sexy, rico, lindo y frágil? follable, esa era la palabra, un culo dispuesto a apretar con delicia su erección gruesa que se endurecía sólo al verlo, una boca húmeda, piernas delgadas que le gustaría abrir y morder... era su pequeño vecino de doce años. Venía vestido con un traje extraño, de color negro y naranjo. Era algo así como un brujo-bruja, con una capita pequeña, un gorrito negro y una camisa a cuadros de color negra y naranja, no supo identificarlo, pero se veía caliente y erótico ante su vista.

Le dio un escalofrío placentero cuando vio al chico allí, sonrojado alzando la calabaza con alguno que otro dulce, Jones tragó con fuerza cuando vio las piernas descubiertas con unos short acampanados en sus lindos muslos, sus piernas internas... junto a unas medias de color negro y naranja, le gustaría meter las manos por los short y apretar su penesito, ver como se erecta, saborearlo, sentir las piernas vibrar por su lengua que acaricia los testículos, que lamen y chupan su tersa piel. Se veía más comestible que cualquier dulce.

Sí, a Alfred le gustaba el niño que tenía a tres casas, ese singular y rebelde y caliente y sexy y de todo vecino suyo, lo evita la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces, en las noches, piensa en él, no puede evitar tocarse un poco al pensar que ese niño es quien llena su cabeza de pensamientos indecentes, más de una vez ha soñado con que esa pequeña y linda boquita se enreda a través de su pene, lamiendo el falo y luego lo detiene, penetra al niño con los dedos húmedos y tibios cuando alza el culo y cuando ya va en el tercer dedo haciendo círculos en su ano lo besa, le hace sentarse allí arriba y va entrando, mngg, delicioso... mierda, mierda, lo odiaba, odiaba aquello, pero uno aprende a vivir con el sentimiento de querer violar a un niño a diario.

– ¡Abre de una puta vez! ¡soy yo imbécil! ¡dulce o truco! te juro que te dejo la casa hecha mierda si no me das...–

"No me das" esa palabra sonó obscena, claro que le daría a ese niño si pusiera, lo llevaría al sillón, a la cama o a la mesa y lo pondría en cuatro para follarlo, pero claro, no le podía "dar" de esa forma.

Los ojos del americano rodaron: no lo mires, maldita sea no lo mires. Lo terminó por mirar cuando el chico chocó la calabaza en sus piernas, un poco más arriba y hubiera saltado.

–¿Qué haces aquí Arthur? ¡no puedes pedir dulces a esta hora, bueno, así, tan solo! tan... expuesto–sus ojos surcaron nuevamente el delicioso cuerpo, con morbosidad y deseo.

El niño frunció sus cejas con ferocidad rugiendo un poco, las mejillas de Jones se sonrojaron, le parecía tan indecentemente lindo, más cuando abría la boca molesto, esa pequeña lengua lubricaría tan bien sus dedos...

–¿Qué crees que me pasaría? ¿Qué me violen? ¡El estúpido de Scott me dejó sólo por ir a presumir lo que tiene debajo de su puta falda escocesa a la pelirroja de los Stonys! ¿qué querías que le hiciera? ¡si no me darás dulces me voy a otra parte gordo!–

–¡N-No, no espera!–grita con fuerza. –No te puedo dejar ir, no a estas horas...–los ojos del mayor eran serios mientras miraba al menor, este le sacó la lengua, esa pequeña y mojada lengua.

–¡Tú no eres mi padre tonto, iré a pedir dulces donde Francis!–le saca la lengua una vez más junto al dedo de al medio dispuesto a irse, pero el americano lo detiene con fuerza, sujetando la manga, el niño empieza a reclamar en pequeños jadeitos, no, no podía verlo irse con ese francés sospechoso, no quiere que alguien más lo toque de la forma en la que él fantasea con hacerlo.

El americano al escucharlo quejarse lo soltó con miedo, se estaba excitando, le apretaban los pantalones, cerró la puerta impidiendo que el menor escapara, acorralándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

Era un enfermo, cuando el niño le gritaba se sentía aún más extraño y... caliente.

–¡T-te acusaré a Mom y le diré que me secuestraste porque quieres abusar de mí!–

El americano rió con ironía, lo peor de todo es que las palabras eran ciertas, pero no del todo, él no lo violaría, pero le encantaría tocarlo... besarlo, removió la cabeza con fuerza, se armó de valor para tomar su mano y llevarlo a su cama. No escuchó las protestas, sólo lo hundió en sus brazos debajo de las sábana quedando justo frente a la tele.

–¿Qu-qué haces imbécil? –el niño jadea y se siente extraño con el cuerpo de otro hombre que no sea ni un padre ni un familiar tan cerca del suyo, respirarle en la oreja, en el cuello, se tensa.

Es un acto exquisito. Es un pecado moral, ético, las manos de Jones lo saben, por eso no tocan más de lo que debería.

–Te daré todos los dulces que quieras, pero es peligroso que salgas a estas horas, nos quedaremos aquí...–

El niño refunfuñó mirando con odio al norteamericano, luego, pasado unos minutos se acomodó en el pecho del mayor, la sensación no era desagradable.

–¿Qué mierda crees que me harían, por qué eres tan ridículamente protector? dime... ¿qué me harían? ¿Te gustaría hacerme lo que ellos me harían?–

–Y-yo Arthur...–se mordió los labios, apartando un poco el rostro.

–¿Qué me haría-s Alfred?–

–¿Quieres saberlo?—el americano tartamudeó, posando las manos en la pequeña cintura que se posaba ante si.

Un estremecimiento, la cadera, las nalgas del pequeño acomodándose en su entrepierna, el gemido que salió de los labios del menor, las manos del norteamericano temblaron por tocarlo más fuerte, más profundo, dejarse llevar por lo erótico que le parecía la idea de tocar de esa manera a un niño. Se atrevió a seguir, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa, tocando los pezones rosados y pequeños, la boca del niño se abrió de manera morbosa en un jadeo demasiado sensual para aquella edad, esos tiernos doce años.

Él, haciéndole a un niño conocer el mundo de los adultos tan abruptamente.

–¿Qué h-haces idiota? se siente... m-mierda... tan raro, me estás... ¿violando?...–no sabía del todo que era ser violado, sólo sabía que te lo hacían si ibas solo... gente mala.

Alfred lo está castigando, es un castigo... raro, que le hace sentir calorcitos, más cuando Jones le muerde el cuello, gruñe ronco, con su voz aún infantil el inglés.

–Te hago lo que pienso que te harían ellos... –

–Es ra-ro...–suspira extrañado, no entiende lo que pasa por su cuerpo, le gusta que el americano toque allí, se sonroja, goza con esas manos tocando sus pezones... ¿por qué se endurecían?

Era raro, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse en placer, los de Jones le siguieron.

La mano libre del norteamericano baja desde el vientre hasta la cadera, acaricia los deliciosos muslos, pequeños pero bien constituidos, siente el jadeo profundo cuando frota la parte interna de los muslos, luego, sin previo aviso, pone la mano arriba de esa zona, abre los ojos impactado, no es muy grande, pero la siente con morbosidad en sus dedos. Arthur tiene una erección, se le ha puesto dura. Gime cuando roza con más fuerza, qué es lo que tiene allí... ¿por qué los dedos de Jones lo enloquecen allí?

–Ugahhh Al-Alfred...–el nombre pronunciado por esos labios le suena sumamente indecente y necesitado, los ojos se pierden en lujuria.

El americano no quería seguir, las caderas frotándose lo empezaban a poner duro, a enrojecerle las mejillas y a desear al chico. Se tenía que alejar, lo hizo un poco, cuando el niño volteó hacia él, se miraron, el mayor sentía que perdería todo el control frente a ese cuerpo virgen y casto, pero podría detenerse, siempre ha podido.

Pero el chico se acerca a él y acaricia el pantalón también, luego frota los labios con algo de brusquedad, en venganza, tratando de que Jones se sienta igual de raro que él cuando lo frotan allí abajo. Jones había perdido la compostura en ese instante, al sentir los pequeños dedos tocarle el falo sobre el cierre.

–¿Quieres saber qué más te harían Ar-thur?–

–¿Qué más?–alzó la ceja el menor, sin entender. –Mnghh está gr-grande la tuya, la mía du-duele Alfred... fro-frota allí...–el menor guía las manos por debajo de su pantalón y sus bóxer.

El norteamericano presiona el pedazo de carne, el niño tirita una y otra vez mientras aprietas sus hermosos ojos, es delicioso, su pequeña espalda se arquea, sus piernas se remueven, la cadera va hacia adelante en un ritmo que se hace constante. Jones se muerde los labios con rabia, sabe que no podrá detenerse. Ahora no muerde sus labios, muerde la clavícula del pequeño, muerde su cuello, lo escucha suspirar.

Esos suspiros angelicales que lo hacen pecar de esa forma.

–E-es raro lo que m-me harías...–susurra entre jadeos alocados, mientras sus manos aprietan el bulto en las piernas norteamericanas, la locura, Jones no lo aguanta más, no puede creer que esté dejando toda su moralidad de lado, pero ese chico quiere, ese niño es curioso, es delicioso y gime hermoso.

Lo quiere suyo. Se frotan un rato, la lengua de Jones se enreda en la boca y en los pezones del chico, ya sólo lo cubren sus medias desgarradas y los pequeños short al menor.

–Po-podemos detenernos Arthur, no deberí-as, esto lo deb-debes hacer con alguien que ames...–

El niño jadeo fuerte, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar lágrimas traviesas, Alfred estaba dando su brazo a torcer cuando el segundo dedo tijereteaba el estrecho ano.

La piel abriéndose allí abajo, dilatando el agujero nunca antes profanado.

–No qui-quiero parar esto... lo que quieres ha-hacerme... hazlo tonto, me siento raro... y siento que es co-correcto sentirme así contigo...–se apresó en un abrazo desesperado cuando Jones metió el tercero cegado por las palabras.

–I love you my boy...–remueve los dedos, el cuerpo que se arqueaba caía en estremecimientos sobre el suyo cuando retira los dedos, dejando que el culo cayera en su entrepierna.

El menor siente la dureza atrás, el americano está rojo, no sigue... y el pequeño de doce años lo va haciendo, se sienta en la gruesa erección, sintiendo sus paredes dilatarse, la punta es gruesa, lo hace gritar.

–¿Qu-Qué haces Ar-Arthur?–

–Tus dedos...–gimió profundo metiendo un poco más dentro suyo. –Debo meterlo aquí, d-dentro ahh fgh mío... ¿có-cómo tus dedos, no?–

Y el americano pierde el control, demasiado morbo y erotismo en un sólo niño, le empuja las caderas, entra todo, el inglés grita y llora un poco, los besos le calman, los brazos toman el cuello estadounidense y las piernas tiemblan, algo lo parte por dentro, duele mucho al principio, pero el norteamericano es lento y preciso.

Quitar lo virgen con cada penetración, es dulce, pero Jones se siente demasiado culpable, tanto que quiere llorar, vomitar, pero el chico le besa, le dice que se siente bien... que lo quiere.

Y penetra, más profundo, duro, gritos que apocaban los de los niños gritando por un par de caramelos o las películas terroríficas de Jones, esos gritos, suculentos y armoniosos al ritmo de las caderas era lo único que Alfred quería oír entre besos. Hasta que terminaron, los dos besándose...

Arthur después de ese día no habló palabra alguna con sus padres, de cierta manera, con lo que le hizo a Kirkland hace un par de noches no estaría en contra de ir a la cárcel, no era del todo bueno, pero se sentía más atraído y enamorado al pequeño que nunca, después de todo, tres años espiándolo con un afán desesperado nunca fue algo normal.

Era tarde nuevamente, sintió el timbre tocar, suspiró con maña... ¿quién sería a esas horas? abrió desganado cuando se lo encontró, la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo.

Allí estaba el menor de doce años, mirándole penetrantemente... vestido como un pequeño demonio, cuernitos, una colita y traje negro... y nuevamente esos cortos y short.

–A-Arthur...–tartamudeó sin habla, no era Halloween, NO LO ERA.

–¡Du-dulce o truco!–susurró sonrojado hasta las orejas el muchacho.

El americano lo sabía: ha creado un pequeño y delicioso monstruo.

**N.A:** Lo sé, terminó, así es la vida... Lemon fail, lo hubiera hecho más fuerte pero no estoy acostumbrada al lemon en shotas, igualmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3, a Arthur le terminó gustando lol! tengo otro proyecto cochinón con lemon ¿lo quieren?


End file.
